Más vale Granger, que Dumbledore
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus ha descubierto la pequeña verdad de Dumbledore y para evitar, alguna confusión, decide autodenominarse el "novio" de Hermione Granger. ¡Todo por desaparcer a Dumbledore de su camino! ¡Que no crea, lo que no se es!
1. Chapter 1

Sigo pasando los Sevmiones. A medias. Internet necia

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

M&S

* * *

Lo estaba imaginando. ¡Él era gay y no le permitiría vivir en paz, hasta que no aceptara semejante cosa! ¡No le gustaba y no lo aceptaría! ¡Él, era un hombre y no se enamoraría de otro hombre! Bueno, quizás bajo un confundus...

¡Lo temía, le huía! Dumbledore esperaba verle entender, que él era de otra tendencia no similar, a la que él profesaba. De todas formas, aunque lo entendiera (nada en contra), no querría compartirlo. ¡No tenía sentido!

Miró al director que caminaba hacia él y ladeó la cabeza, para mirar hacia otra dirección y no tratar de huír. Con una sonrisa suave, el anciano se acercaba a su pupilo en crecimiento. ¡Bueno, se había enterado...! ¡Tenía que pensar algo de eso! ¿O no?

- Buenos días, Severus- le dijo, muy jovial. Snape, asintió en silencio. Dumbledore volvió a sonreír y él, a sentirse tenso. No podía pretender, que le gustase también.. ¿O sí podía?

- Bien, creo que tengo algunas clases que atender.

- Es fin de semana y hace un bonito día. ¿No te gustaría ir a pasear un poco?- le preguntó el hombre y él, negó con la cabeza educadamente. ¿Para qué pasear, si podía por ejemplo, corregir ensayos atrasados? Esperaba tenerlos, de hecho. Albus asentía en silencio y ambos, permanecían mirándose el uno al otro. ¿Por qué seguían allí parados?

- Bueno, creo que iré a almorzar...- le miró de reojo- ¿Nos veremos allí, cierto?

- En realidad, quisiera preguntarte algo- mencionó el anciano director con una voz suave y Severus, sintió que la piel se le erizaba lentamente. ¿Qué podría querer preguntarle? Algo como... "¿Frecuentas a alguien?"

- ¿Qué puede ser, Albus?

- Es algo muy sencillo, no es de tanta dificultad el responderlo o no.

Bien, eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué pregunta podría ser? ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta o...? ¿Tal vez te gustaría frecuentarme a mí por un tiempo? Eso, sonaba terrible.

- ¿Estarás ocupado para el baile de San Valentin?- preguntó el director y Snape, ladeó la cabeza. ¿De qué se trataba eso?

- No suelo ir- dijo.

- Me encantaría que fueras. Te escogería una pareja.

- ¡Es que ya yo tengo una!- mencionó Severus con un suspiro y Albus, esperó por oírlo.

- ¿Quién es tu pareja de baile?

- ¡Granger!- fue lo primero que dijo y, lo primero que vio cuando ella cruzaba el pasillo. Granger, la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras que gracias al cielo, le sacaba de ese enorme aprieto.

- Entonces, irás con Hermione...


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape, sabía que debía pedirle a Hermione que fuera al baile con él o de lo contrario, Dumbledore podría creer otra cosa. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! La abordaría en cuanto la mirara por un pasillo. Suspirando, intentó lucir casual y nada antipático, al aparecerse frente a ella. ¡Tarea imposible!

- No pienses que es Granger. Piensa que es Lily, ¡Es Lily!

Hermione, pasaba con mucha calma hacia el gran comedor. Con un suspiro suave, se sentaba y se preparaba para almorzar. Sin embargo; Snape pensaba abordarle primero. Ella, le saludó con una sonrisa. Él, intentó corresponderle el gesto y terminó en una mueca desagradable.

- ¿Sucede algo, profesor? Parece perturbado- dijo ella y Severus, le miró. Estaba ensimismado en tratar de imaginársela como Lily.

"Vas a bailar con Lily" ¡Entiende eso! ¡Y debe gustarte, en el momento en el que sepas, que no es Lily!

- No sucede nada. Aunque...- mencionó, sentándose a su lado- me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. Una proposición.

- ¿Propo...?

- No Granger, no me pienso casar con usted- dijo, ante el tono y la actitud, que ella adquiría.

- Ya lo sé, pero...

- Necesito que me ayude. Sé que es extraño, y por sobretodas las cosas, proviniendo de mí. Pero, necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

- ¿Querría venir al baile, siendo mi pareja?

Hermione sintió que su cerebro se partía a la mitad. ¿Pareja? Bueno, no tenía con quién asistir, pero eso era... ¡Había dicho pareja! No había oído nada mal y hasta, sonaba tan extraño como él afirmaba. ¿No se odiaban?

- Señor yo...

-Créame, si no fuese una situación importante, no se lo pediría.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno... ¡Dumbledore me hará una broma, si no consigo una pareja!- dijo, fingiendo preocupación. Hermione, ladeó la cabeza para meditar.

- Bien... le puedo ayudar, si tanto interés tiene en...

- Perfecto, la veré a las ocho en punto- dijo y desaparecía por un pasillo. Hermione le miraba y negaba con la cabeza. ¿En qué lío, se había ido a meter por ayudarle? No sabía con exactitud.

Sonriente, Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos. Se detuvo en el despacho de Snape y llamó. Severus, negando con la cabeza, le dejó pasar. Al verlo, estaba acomodándose el traje de gala.

- Vaya, nunca creí que usarías uno. Te ves muy bien.

Snape, tragó fuertemente y decidió zanjar el asunto.

- ¿Y Minerva?

- Ella ya está en el salón. Es aburrido, cuando tu pareja ya conoce tus modus operandum.

- Sí, un poco.

- Quizás, para la próxima, cambie de pareja para variar. Aunque sé, que a Minerva no le agradaría.


	3. Chapter 3

A medias, problemas con la net y de vacaciones. Saludos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione, había aceptado ser la pareja de Snape. En su despacho, se preparaba para ese baile. En poco tiempo, ya casi en desespero, Severus Snape estaba en su puerta, esperándola. Ella sonrió y decidió que debía emerger de aquella aula y dirigirse al hombre. Bueno, era un poco escalofriante, pero si era por ayudarle, todo era válido.

Con un suspiro, ella contempló al hombre. Severus estaba muy galante, vestido como siempre de negro. Esbozó una sonrisa a medias y la contempló con sorpresa. Hermione se veía muy bien, con ese vestido negro que estaba usando. Tenía brillantes blancos y en su cuello, una gargantilla de plata, muy hermosa. Bien, hablaba en serio y tenía que ir al baile con ella.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Granger- le dijo y ella asintió en silencio. Tuvo que sostener su brazo, en cuanto Dumbledore pasó a su lado, con McGonagall.

- Buenas noches- dijo y Minerva sonrió- me alegro de que estén listos para el baile.

- Lo estamos- dijo Snape, antes de que Hermione hablara. Ella le miró con curiosidad y se le escapó una sonrisita. ¿Qué clase de broma, podría estar tramando un hombre como Albus? No podía ni imaginárselo. Sonrió con eso y contempló a su alrededor. Bueno, tenía el escenario propicio. Humillar a Snape en el gran comedor.

- Nos veremos en la fiesta, supongo- indicó y contempló a Snape. Severus asintió y miró a Hermione a su vez- Espero, que la pasen muy bien en el baile.

- Lo haremos- dijo Snape, sin dejarla hablar tampoco. ¿Por qué parecía que estaba nervioso? Severus Snape, nervioso. Eso era tan gracioso como pensar que Voldemort iba a ser amigo de Dumbledore. Por una extraña razón, Snape temía que esa broma fuese muy fuerte. ¿Qué podría estar tramando el director? Ya comenzaba ella a ponerse nerviosa. Eso era preocupante. Si iba a humillarlo, sus pobres estudiantes iban a sufrir las consecuencias. Lo mejor era ayudarle.

- Bueno, profesor. Aquí estamos. ¿Quiere bailar?

- No.

- Pero estamos en un baile. Se supone que deberíamos bailar. Bueno, supongo yo. Eso se hace en un baile ¿No es así?

- No quiero bailar. Gracias. Puede bailar con Longbottom si quiere. Está por allí.

Hermione inspiró con cierta rabia y miró a su alrededor. ¡Le había pedido que fuera su pareja! No era justo. Asintió en silencio y caminó hacia adentro, sin decirle nada más. Severus miraba a su alrededor, ligeramente tenso. Bueno, al menos Dumbledore había entendido que tenía una pareja y que no quería ir con él, a donde fuera que él quisiera irse. Los miró. Minerva estaba parada a su lado, mientras Albus sostenía su mano y la sacaba a bailar. Bien, que bailaran mucho.

A mitad de su baile, Hermione insistió. No quería bailar con Neville. Quería bailar con su pareja. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, quien seguía negándose con mucho enojo. Ella quería bailar, pero él no. ¿Qué no lo podía entender? Mientras ella desistía, Dumbledore se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Severus inspiró.

- La música está muy armónica. ¿Por qué tú y Hermione, no bailan? Estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría. Si yo fuera ella, te pediría que bailaras conmigo.

Severus alzó la cabeza y ladeó la misma hacia Hermione. Estaba en la mesa de bebidas y negaba con la cabeza. Se levantó enseguida y caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo a su lado y ella le contempló.

- ¿Bailamos, Granger?


	4. Chapter 4

Culminé el anterior. Espero que les gusten. Este se los dejo a medias por estudios. Lo siento.

M&S

* * *

Pues no supo el por qué, pero su compañero y ex profesor de pociones, estaba desesperado por bailar. Asintió en silencio, soltando el vaso. Se acercó a la pista de baile y con una sonrisa a medias, sostuvo la mano del hombre. A Severus no le importaba, solamente quería bailar, quería quitarse a Dumbledore de encima.

- Supongo que de tanto insistir...

- Shh...Solo baile- le dijo y ella lo miró de mala gana. ¿Cómo que solo baile? Intentó hablarle, pero Snape estaba concentrado en bailar. Con una especie de inhalación, la llevaba por la pista de baile. Ni siquiera se detenía. Estaba comenzando a marearse. Inspiró y muy pronto se separó de él, con una expresión de disgusto. Ese no era su ideal de disfrute.

- Lo siento, pero me está cansando. Me duelen los pies y no soporto más- se quejó ella y Snape, negó con la cabeza. Albus Dumbledore les miraba con curiosidad, desde su asiento en la mesa de profesores.

- Discúlpeme, Granger- fue lo que dijo. Actuaba como un tonto. Sí, solía actuar como imbécil, cuando Albus Dumbledore estaba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué tenía que saber su oscuro secreto? Bueno, era mejor saberlo en ese preciso momento, que enterarse bajo una especie de declaración romántica. ¿Albus sería capaz de semejante cosa?

- Sé que le preocupa, la "broma". Pero no creo que pueda jugar conmigo, solo para fingir algo. Para safarse de ese algo. Solo quiero bailar, quiero divertirme. No sé si con usted pueda y por ende, creo que me marcharé.

Severus inspiró, recordando que Hermione tenía razón en cierto punto. Quizá solo estaba sobreactuando. Hasta ese entonces, Dumbledore no le había dicho nada en particular. Aunque sus insinuaciones eran muy obvias. ¿Se estaría insinuando por gusto o simplemente por que quería mofarse de él? A todas esas, él había escogido revelarle la verdad.

Sí, para que estuviera preparado para su caída sorpresa. Claro. Para cuando quisiera enviarle algún regalo de su parte y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. Era eso...

- Lo siento, no tiene que irse- se obligó a decir y ella, se detuvo a medio camino. Bueno, era una semi disculpa, algo era algo. Se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre- Puede...puede bailar conmigo otra vez. Prometo que...No la torturaré.

- Pues, se lo agradecería...

Volvió a bailar con ella, pero esa vez moderaba sus pasos. Ya no importaba si Albus lo estaba mirando y le sonreía, cada vez que él lo miraba al girar en el baile que realizaba. Lo que importaba, era que podía demostrar que tenía una pareja y que no estaba interesado. Por que no estaba interesado en el asunto.

- Gracias- dijo ella, cuando la pieza se terminaba- al menos, gracias por este baile.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus se sentó en lo primero que encontró y respiró pesadamente. Bueno, Hermione estaba feliz de haber bailado pero él solo quería irse a su sala común. Ya le había demostrado a Albus que tenía una pareja y que ya no necesitaba de ningún ofrecimiento. Antes de irse, Albus estaba diciendo algo en la mesa de profesores que era mucho peor que pretender buscarle una pareja.

- Se ve tan bien junto a Hermione, que debería tener algo. Salir con alguien.

Ahora tenía que inventarse otra excusa. Y mucho más, cuando Albus se inclinaba hasta donde él estaba sentado y le sonreía de forma sugestiva. Con una inspiración honda ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Salgo con Granger... de hecho- dijo en voz suave y Albus sonrió con mucha fuerza. Como si le hubiese comentado que su equipo favorito de Quiddicth, había ganado el campeonato. Que nunca lo ganaban.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde hace un par de días. No pudimos ocultar... nuestros "sentimientos", por el otro.

- Le preguntaré como consiguió enamorarte. ¡Esto tiene que ser una primicia! Eso es un logro, mi querido Severus. Pero al menos ya tienes a alguien que te haga compañía. Srta granger... ¿podría hacerle una pregunta muy importante?

Iba a arruinarlo... ¡iba a arruinarlo y tenía que hacer algo... tenía que resolver ese pequeño dilema!

- A ella no le gusta hablar mucho de eso... no hasta que sea algo oficial. O hasta que yo decida hablarlo. Esto es secreto y no creo que a ella le guste que te enteres de eso, Albus. Confío en ti y por ende, te lo comento. Pero no creo que a ella le simpatice la idea de que todos sepan algo tan personal. En lo que a mí concierne, estoy de acuerdo con ella. No suelo atender a los rumores, pero nos preocupan de vez en cuando.

Respiró, luego de su larga inspiración y Albus suspiró también. Asintió y en cuanto Hermione le prestó atención, solo le había preguntado qué pensaba del baile y cómo se sentía. Había escuchado que le había gustado bailar con él.


	6. Chapter 6

A ver, continuamos =D

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Snape inspiraba. Se preguntaba cómo iba a mantener su mentira. Procuraba a todas partes donde Hermione iba, estar detrás de ella. No sabía por qué, pero Dumbledore parecía decidido a hacer comentarios embarazosos y crear un ambiente tenso entre ella y ´l. Comentarios como "Veo que el amor flota en el aire". Si se atrevía a arruinarlo, podría...

Podría traerle problemas y bueno. Él siendo "eso" y... tendría que decirle que sí a su "amor irreverente".

Ya estaba comenzando a pensar estupideces. Guardó silencio mental y se dijo que lo mejor era respirar un poco. En esos días, él se iría de viaje y no volvería por un par de días más. Podría descansar de él y sus comentarios incidiosos.

Mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Suspiró y se levantó cuidadosamente. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Albus Dumbledore en persona, sonrió ligeramente y lo observó con un gesto muy extraño.

- Severus. Ya que Hermione y tú necesitan su espacio y necesitan expresarse, he decidido que los dos deberían tomarse unas vacaciones. ¿Qué tal si se van a este lugar que he reservado para ustedes?

¿Qué rayos?

- ¿De qué estás hablándome?

- Es un bonito lugar paradisíaco. Vacaciones en un buen estilo mágico. Necesitan conversar, charlar de sus asuntos más íntimos.

¿Qué asuntos íntimos?

- Albus. ¿Estás consciente de lo que dices?

- Sí. Yo suelo ir allí, me gusta ese lugar. Puedes descansar y bien, pueden construir su vida privada, a partir de esta experiencia.

Vacaciones. No eran típicos muggles ni él, casamentero o como los llamaran allá. Ladeó la cabeza y se dijo que no había algo lo suficientemente pesado; para matarse.

No. Eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

- Anda. Ve y díselo a Hermione.

Dumbledore regalándole un paquete de vacaciones. ¿Es que eso era una broma cruel o qué? Por qué rayos siempre le pasaba eso. Estaba harto de tener que fingir, estaba harto de tener que soportar las burlas de Dumbledore. Estaba seguro de que él sabía que ellos no tenían nada y aún así, deseaba que se lo dijera. Para delatarlo. Para decir: Estás huyendo de mí, porque sabes que me amas y te amo, pero no sabes cómo decírmelo.

Tembló ligeramente ante eso y Dumbledore sonrió.

— ¿Ya te lo estás imaginando cierto, Severus?

No, ni en un millón de años. Pero si debía mantener su "mentira" hasta que el curso acabara y no volviera a ver a Albus por meses, tenía que ir al despacho de Hermione y decirle la verdad. Decirle que Dumbledore lo había invitado a unas vacaciones privadas, con ella.

Pero...¿cómo la convencía de ir?

— El baile dentro de poco y eso ayudará a avivar el fuego entre ustedes?

Mejor se iba pronto y lo pensaba en el camino o todo iba a terminar peor de lo que ya era, si lo seguía escuchando.

Caminó durante media hora, sin atreverse a dirigirse a su destino final. El despacho de Hermione.

No estaba preparado y todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían, eran peores que la anterior y así seguía durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando Hermione se enterara de que había mentido, solo para huír de Albus Dumbledore y sus estupideces? No tenía nada en contra de sus tendencias sexuales, pero no quería ser su pareja.

— Severus...¿Severus?

Una suave voz escuchó tras él y se volvió de forma tan violenta, que la sobresaltó. Era Hermione Granger y lo miraba con una sonrisa suave.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí parado y dando vueltas como una bengala a punto de salir por los aires?

Sí, recordaba que ella ya no le decía "señor" y eso no ayudaba en nada.

— En realidad la buscaba, Granger. Necesitaba hacerle una pregunta y supuse que podía esperar por usted. Demoró mucho en venir y ya estaba por irme.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues entonces, puede preguntarme. ¿En qué necesita ayuda?

Severus se mordió el labio y se llamó "troll" un par de veces.

— Necesito hacer una investigación de vital importancia para Hogwarts, pero no puedo hacerlo solo y necesito de un compañero. Pensaba que usted podría...

Bingo. Hermione nunca diría que no a algo como eso. Ella sonrió y Severus se dijo luego, que eso no convencería a nadie.

Pero luego de mirar el brillo en sus ojos, supo que estaba equivocado y que quizá podría funcionar.

— ¿Qué clase de investigación?

— Le daré los detalles luego. Durante el viaje. Si decide acompañarme, claro. Es algo ultra secreto. Y no, no es un viaje como usted piensa. Solo es algo relacionado a lo laboral

Hermione rió suavemente.

— No pensé en nada, señor.

¡Bingo!


	7. Chapter 7

Actualicé el anterior y seguimos por acá. Besitos :D

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Hermione había dicho que sí y Snape no podía estar más aliviado de tener que dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, se sentía bastante bien. Había volteado otro de los famosos trucos de Dumbledore y estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta que lo dejara en paz. Hasta que dejara de pensar que él estaba interesado en su persona y sus gustos de relaciones. Que ni era cierto.

El era un hombre y como tal, amaba a las mujeres. Mujeres como Hermione Granger.

Y...¿qué estaba diciendo? Negó varias veces con la cabeza y terminó de "empacar" sus cosas. No sabía qué demonios empacar, así que solo había puesto túnicas y libros. No tenía intenciones de divertirse y tampoco mucho tenía idea de cómo divertirse.

Hermione parecía ser una de esas mujeres confiables, sencillas y sensibles. ¿Qué podría pasar si terminaba diciéndole: No, no estamos en un viaje de trabajo. Estamos en un viaje de placer, porque Dumbledore piensa que debemos mejorar nuestra comunicación como pareja y quizá, despertar una llama que está dormida entre nosotros?

Tuvo deseos de ahorcarse y hacerle compañía a Myrtle la llorona, en uno de los excusados. Respiró y trató de llamar a su calma, mientras caminaba con el baúl hacia el despacho de Hermione. Ella ya estaba parada allí, junto a su puerta y Albus también. ¿Es que no podía siquiera, dejarlos ir en paz?

— Y entonces, decidí irme con él.

¡Oh no! Seguramente le había dicho que era un trabajo y en realidad, solo eran unas vacaciones. Dumbledore negaría esas palabras y terminaría diciéndole la verdad. Se la imaginó, golpeándole con su pesado baúl y entonces, muriendo aplastado bajo el.

En cuanto Albus lo vio, se apartó ligeramente y mientras Hermione estaba distraída, sonrió suavemente y con un gesto pícaro en su mirar.

— Buena la idea, Severus, de decir que es un trabajo de negocios. Supongo que es una de tus fantasías. Eso ayudará que sean buenos en ya tu sabes qué.

Se dio con una mano, en la frente. ¡No podía ser cierto, que fuese tan pervertido! Negó otra vez con la cabeza y en cuanto pensaba replicar, Hermione había dirigido su atención hacia ambos hombres.

— Entonces, nos vamos. Espero que esté listo.

No lo estaba, pero fingiría que sí. Además, siquiera había visto el "destino". Solo había recibido la información, no había querido ni tenido tiempo, para leerlo por sí mismo. Esperaba que no fuese un sanatorio o un retiro de ancianos. Cualquier cosa podía parecerle a Albus, algo paradisíaco.

Caminó junto a ella, mientras Hermione arrastraba su baúl y tarareaba una canción. A mitad del vestíbulo, se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza para observarlo.

¡Por dios, no más preguntas!

— ¿Y en qué medio de transporte nos iremos, señor?

— ¿Tren?

¿Aparecerse? ¿Volar? No tenía idea.

— ¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?

— A lo que parecer ser, una isla en los dominios del ministerio.

— Señor...Cancún no está en los dominios del ministerio. Es una isla cualquiera.


	8. Nota

Notiña :D

Nenines, sé que Cancún no es una isla. Anduve sin pc un buen de tiempo y no pude terminar el cap porque el teclado era de goma (no sé como mi hermano puede usar eso) y me frustraba porque ya me dolían los dedos de tanto teclearle y que no salieran las letras. No me dio tiempo de poner a Hermione discutiendo eso (mi hermano no sabe que escribo y no quiero que se viera en su pc) (A cada rato borraba los historiales jeje). De todas formas, estoy de acuerdo con este rew.

Decidan ustedes, el destino del fic en cuestión. Llámese este.

Eliminado, editado o ¿qué?

Saludos.

* * *

From: Diosa Luna

oh yo falte a mis clases de geografia o lo hizo hermione o el libro k leyo no  
estaba muy bien actualizado, ni informado xk hasta donde se cancun no es  
ninguna isla.

Sobre tu fic, la idea me parece muy interesante, sin embargo veo que el fic  
avanza con gran rapidez obviando algunos detalles, no vemos en ningun momento  
el punto de vista de hermione y la situacion se lee un tanto complicada debido  
al poco detalle de la narrtiva.

Espero que esto no te ofenda, en ningun momento mi deseo es tal, buena suerte  
con tu historia, independientemente de lo otro hasta el momento me parece sumamente original, saludos.


End file.
